1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hardware accessories and, more particularly, to a spirit level apparatus adapted to complete a circuit and illuminate to indicate a level surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use and utility of conventional level devices, typically containing various vials containing a small bubble or ball in a liquid, is well known. A problem which still exists, however, is that using the naked eye to gauge the placement of the bubble or ball in such conventional levels can leave for some margin of error; such devices are exceptional at determining if a surface is substantially level, but do not generally provide the precision needed to determine if a surface is exactly level. Thus, there remains a need for an illuminating spirit level apparatus which would cause an integrated light to illuminate when the integrated vial's alignment indicates a surface is level and/or plumb. It would be helpful if such an illuminating spirit level apparatus enabled a user to utilize a spirit level in low or otherwise poor lighting conditions. It would be additionally desirable for such an illuminating spirit level apparatus to employ a substantially conventional vial set up and be used as conventional levels are used.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a spirit level apparatus adapted to cause an integrated light illuminate when the spirit level is placed on a level surface or otherwise in a level orientation. The primary components in Applicant's illuminating spirit level apparatus are a spirit level body, a plurality of vials and electrodes, and an integrated light. having handle. When in operation, illuminating spirit level apparatus provides a visual indication of a level orientation through illumination. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.